Infinite Stratos : Wings Of Aces
by Osyrise
Summary: Tahun ke 3 academy IS. yang bakal mereveald kebenaran dari sbuah mitos...   Dan menceritakan seorang wanita dari Eternite.  RnR ... Hope u like it ... enjoy ... :3
1. Chapter 1 : Tahun ke 3

Widiw ...ane balik lagi akhirnya bisa bikin fic lain.  
>kali ini ane ngisi fandom anime Yang bikin ane ngiler-ngiler, sklaigus anime list no 1 di compi ane.<br>fandom Infinite Stratos. Ane kurang tau siapa disclaimernya. sori banget . tapi entar ane cari tau. Oke kita mulai langsung. sori lagi ini fic agak penddek. hbis ane ampe rela begadang ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Infinite stratos : Wings of Aces.<strong>_

_**Genre : Drama, Action, Humor, Sci-Fi, and Romance.  
>Characters : Ichika O., Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Charlotte D., Laura Bodewigg, Lin yin, Yamada-sensei, Orimura Chifuyu, Tabane Shinonono, Ruka Fuyumi.<strong>_

_**Rate : T.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 01 : The 3rd year. | Tahun ke 3.<em>

* * *

><p>2 tahun sudah berlalu di Academy Infinite Stratos, setelah kejadian " Eternite ". Sekarang sudah saatnya bagi Ichika Orimura, Lin yin, Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Charlotte Dunoa, dan Laura Bodewigg untuk memasuki tahun ke 3 mereka di Academy Infinite Stratos.<p>

"Wah tak terasa kita sudah memasuki tahun ke 3 disini." ucap Ichika.

"Ya benar. Sudah tak terasa ini adalah tahun ke 3 kita. Egh." jawab Houki.

"Terlalu sempit kah..?" tanya Ichika.

"Kenapa harus menaiki mono rail...? percuma sudah ada jemputan ke Academi. Buang uang saja." jawab Houki.

"Hahahaha." tawa Ichika.

melintas lah monorail yang mereka berdua naiki menuju Academy IS.

Sesampainya di depan stasiun Academy IS. Turunlah Ichika dan Houki.

"Wah. Akhirnya sampai juga." kata Ichika. "Akhirnyaaa..!" seru Houki.

"He..?" ucap ichika. "Apanya yang akhirnya..?" timpal dia lagi.

"Akhirnya bisa keluar dari kereta payah itu. fyuh.!" jawab Houki.

Setelah mereka keluar dari mono rail gerbong depan, keluarlah Cecilia dari gerbong 3.

"Haah..." ucap Cecilia. "Apakah Ichika sudah datang ya.?" katanya lagi.

Melihat-lihat sekitar akhirnya, Cecilia melihat Ichika dan Houki.

"Ohh itu mereka." katanya sambil berjalan menuju Ichika dan Houki.

"Ichikaa.!" panggil Cecilia. "Hemmmn..?" ucap Houki. "Ohh hai Cecilia senang bisa bertemu kembali." kata Ichika.

"Yap.. Ughh Ichika. Aku sangat merindukanmu." kata Cecilia.

Mendengar kata itu Houki langsung sedikit cemburu.  
>"Ehehhe.." tawa Ichika.<p>

"Ayo kita pergi." ajak Cecilia dan langsung menggandengkan tangannya ke telapak tangan Ichika.

Melihat itu Houki makin cemburu. Ia langsung menahan tangan kanan Ichika.

"T-tunggu.!" bentak Houki. "A-ada apa Houki.?" tanya Ichika.

"Heh menggagu saja." ucap Cecilia.  
>mendngar ucapan itu Houki makin makin cemburu.<p>

"Aku juga.!" ucap Houki dengan lantang. "Ehh...? K kau juga.? Tidak boleh Ichika punya ku.!" seru Cecilia.

"Tidak bisa...! ia teman kecil ku.!" bentak Houki.

"Lantas apa hubungannya.?" tanya Cecilia. "Ehh...? Ichika sudah berkencan dengan ku..! jadi, menyingkirlah.!" bentak Houki.

"Haa...? katakan apakah itu benar Ichika.?" tanya Cecilia.

"Ehehehe. Be benar..." jawab Ichika. "Hah...!" respon Cecilia mendengar jawaban dari Ichika.

"Sudah kubilang.!" bentak Houki yang mengeratkan lagi gandengannya.

"Begitu...?" tanya Cecilia. "Hah...?" bingung Houki.

"Aku akan ambil balik Ichika...! Ayo Ichika kita pergi." jawab Cecilia.

"Apa...? kau tidak bisa begitu...!" bentak Houki.

Ichika tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sementara mereka berkelahi mulut antar mulut.

"Hah... Mereka mulai lagi." kata Ichika. Terlihat dari belakang mereka bertiga, datanglah Laura bodewigg.

"Ichika..!" teriak Laura. "He...?" ucap Ichika sambil menoleh kebelakang.

"Istriku..! a apa yang kaulakukan dengan mereka.?" bentak Laura.

"Hah... ini lebih menyuitkan lagi." jawab Ichika.

Karena risih dengan keributan mereka bertiga, Ichika pun mulai penat.

"Hey..! Hentikan..! Stop.! Sudah-sudah..!" bentak Ichika.

Mereka bertigapun diam.

"Beginikan lebih baik. Ya sudah. Kita akan pergi ke kelas tanpa bergandengan ataupun yang lainya. Mengerti.?" tanya Ichika dengan suara lantang

Laura, Houki, dan Cecilia pun diam dan saling menatap.

"Apa kalian mengerti.?" tanya lagi Ichika.

tanpa basa-basi mereka bertigapun langsung mencubit dada Ichika.

"Waaaa...!" teriak Ichika.

"Eghh..!" seru Cecilia.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang salah...?" kata Ichika.

Setelah mereka ribut-ributan di stasiun, mereka pun sampai diruang aula untuk melihat kelas baru ruang dormitori tidak berubah.

"Wah kelihatanya aku akan tidur sendiri lagi." ucap Ichika.

"Ingin ku temani...? Ichika" tanya Cecilia.

"Ee.. ehehe tidak usah.." jawab Ichika. "Hu'uh.." cemberut Cecilia.

Mereka melihat ruang kelas.

"Ha...? Tidaaakkk..!" teriak Ichika.

"Yey...!" seru cecilia. Dan tiba-tiba datanglah Charlotte dan Lin yin.

"Wah ada apa ini teriak-teriak...?" tanya Charlotte.

"Tidaaak..." ucap Ichika.

"Dia tidak ingin sekelas lagi dengan kita. Tapi, itu tak terwujud." jawab Houki.

"Benar." tipal lagi Laura.

"Wahh...!" teriak Lin. "Baru kali ini aku sekelas dengan mu Ichika.!" timpal lagi Lin.

"Yah yah... Mati lah aku." kata Ichika.

Setelah dari ruang aula, mereka pergi ke asrama masing-masing.

"Huahh... Kembali ke asrama. Wah tak ada perubahan sama sekali." kata Ichika.

"Baiklah kita akan istirahat sampai nanti malam. Heh..." timpalnya lagi langsung tumbang diaatas kasurnya.

-##-

_**Di ruang kantor para guru.**_

"Jadi, tahun ini kita menerima satu murid baru lagi..?" tanya Yamada sensei.

"Ya benar." jawab Orimura-sensei.  
>"Bisa kau beritahu seperti apa dia..?" tanya Luka-sensei.<p>

"Baiklah. Dia akan dapat pelayanan khusus. Aku sudah membicarakan ini pada atasan. Jadi, dia akan masuk khusus dikelasku." kata Orimura-sensei.

"hmmm... tapi seperti apa dia..?" tanya yamada.

"Jika ku katakan kalian takkan setuju dengan ini." jawab Orimura-sensei.

"Ya coba katakan saja. Kami ingin dengar." ucap Xena-sensei.

"Baiklah kalau kalian memaksa. Dia dari daerah Eternite. Namanya adalah Ruka Fuyumi." kata Orimura-sensei.

"Ha...? anak yang selamat dari percobaan di Veirtal corp. itu...?" kaget Xena-sensei.

"Benar." jawab Orimura-sensei. "Percobaan apa...?" tanya Yamada-sensei.

"Ia anak yang satu-satunya selamat dari Veirtal Coporation. Perusahaan yang menangani Gen campuran serta percobaan penggabungan gen antara Vampir dan manusia. Ia pernah tinggal dengan ku."

Mendengar itu semua guru terdiam.

"Ada pertanyaan soal ini.?" tanya Orimura-sensei.

Ada satu orang yang ingin bertanya. Ia adalah orang atasan yang menyaksikan langsung kejadian Eternite.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Orimura" ucap lelaki itu.

"Hem...? silahkan..." jawab Orimura-sensei.

"Apakah dia jika sudah masuk ke Academy ini, apakah dia akan menghisap darah kita semua.?" tanya lelaki itu.

Mendengar itu Chifuyu tertawa.

"Hahahahahaha...!" tawa Orimura-sensei.

"Bagaimana...?" tanya lagi lelaki itu. "Kau bercanda...?" tanya balik Chifuyu.

"Hah...?" bingung lelaki itu.

"Apa kau bercanda...? tentu tidak.! Dia tak pernah menghisap darah manusia. Dan lagian dia seperti kita. Dia lebih demen meminum coca-cola." jawab Chifuyu.

"Baiklah... Kita persiapkan semuanya. Ayo." perintah Xena-sensei.

Para guru dan isntruktor menyipkan semuanya. Dan setelah itu mereka pergi kekelas masing-masing untuk memulai tahun ajaran baru.

Terkecuali Chifuyu dan yamada yang pergi ke Eternite untuk menjemput Ruka Fuyumi.

-##-

_**Di lapangan penerbangan dibarrack tentara.**_

Sampai lah Chifuyu dan Yamada untuk menjemput Ruka. Sebelum mereka pergi menjemput Ruka, sang Kapten besar barrack itu menghampiri Chifuyu dan Yamada.

"Selamat datang di Eternite Chifuyu." sambut sang Kapten itu.

"Ya terimakasih Kapten." jawab Chifuyu.

setelah menyambut kedatangan Chifuyu dan Yamada. Mereka langsung pergi ke area Pos 2. Dimana itu adalah pusat kota Eternite.

"Jadi, Kapten anak yang kutitipkan disini itu sekarang sudah tinggal ditengah kota ini.?" tanya Chifuyu.

"Ya.! Waktu itu kami sarankan untuk tinggal di rumah susun disamping barrack kami. Tapi dia menolak. Katanya ia ingin mencoba bagaimana hidup menyendiri itu." jawab si Kapten.

"Oh... Jadi begitu." kata Chifuyu.

"Ini dia rumah anak itu." tunjuk si Kapten.

"Ini...?" tanya Yamada. "Ya ini... " jawab si Kapten.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita jemput dia." ajak Chifuyu.

Mereka bertiga naik sampai lantai 3. Dan mencari room bernomor 34.  
>"Orimura-sensei ini dia ruangannya." kata Yamada.<p>

"Hmmm..." respon Chifuyu.

Chifuyu mulai mengetuk pintu dan memanggil Ruka.

"Hei... ada orang didalam...? Ruka Fuyumi...! ini aku... Chifuyu Orimura." ucap Chifuyu.

Chifuyu tak sengaja membuka pintu ruangan Ruka.

"Egh...? Tak dikunci.?" tanya Chifuyu.

"Ehh Sensei kita masuk tanpa izin bukan..?" tanya balik Yamada.

"Tak apa. Orang disini tak terbiasa dengan meminta izin masuk." jawab si Kapten.

mereka pun melihat-lihat seluruh ruangan Ruka. Dan dia tidak ada disitu.

Tiba-tiba masuklah seseorang wanita berambut panjang dan berstylekan Gothic.

"Egh...?" tanya wanita itu.

Ketiga orang yang berada didalam ruangan itu pun melihat kearah wanita itu.

"Haaah...?" kata Yamada. "Hi Ruka Fuyumi." sapa Chifuyu.

Dengan sifatnya yang calm dan pendiam itu Ruka bersikap netral tak berexpresi.

"Ohh... Chifuyu-sensei." jawab Ruka. "Bagaimana kabarmu...?" tanya Chifuyu.

"..." respon Ruka yang menjawab Chifuyu.

Dan dia malah tanya balik.

"Apa mau mu Chifuyu-sensei.?" tanya Ruka. "Aku disini, mengundang mu untuk bersekolah lagi." jawab Chifuyu.

"Hemmm...?" ucap Ruka.

"Aku berserta atasan yang lain, mengundangmu untuk bersekolah di Academy IS." jawab Chifuyu.

"Hemmm IS...?" tanya Ruka. "Kau tak lupakan mesin itu.?" tanya balik Chifuyu.

"Ya.. Aku masih menyimpan benda itu." jawab Ruka.

"Baiklah tanpa basa-basi kemasi barang-barangmu. Kita pergi dari sini." perintah Chifuyu.

"Hemmm...? Aku tak tertarik." jawab Ruka. "Kenapa tidak tertarik...?" tanya Chifuyu.

"A aku... takut hal itu terulang lagi." jawab Ruka. "Hemmm...?" bingung Chifuyu.

"Seperti dulu. Aku ini stengah vampir setengah manusia. Aku akan disakiti lagi nantinya." jawab Ruka dengan suara tak bernada.

"Itukan masa lalu. Lagian Academy ini hanya khusus untuk wanita." kata Chifuyu.

"Hah...?" bingung Ruka. "Ya benar. Satu-satunya pria disana hanya Orimura Ichika." ucap Yamada.

"Apa...? I-Ichika...?" tanya Ruka yang sedikit senang mendengarnya.

"Ya.. Hanya adikku yang pria disana." jawab Chifuyu.

Mendengar itu Ruka menjadi tertarik untuk masuk ke Academy IS tersebut.  
>lalu ia mengingat masa lalunya saat ia berada di Veirtal Coporation. Pada saat menjalani penggabungan gen vampir dan manusia.<p>

yang menyelamatkannya adalah Ichika dan Chifuyu menggunakan IS.

_**Flasshback on.**_

Kembali kesaat Ruka sedang menjalani percobaan penggabungan gen yang ilegal.

"Lakukan percobaan itu sekarang.!" perintah sang Boss besar.

"Baik bos." jawab salah satu assistennya.

Lalu si Boss besar menyuruh para dokter-dokter terlatih untuk melakukan percobaan itu.

"Ehh...? Tuan... Apakah itu akan sakit...?" tanya Gadis itu.

"Tidak kok.. Hanya diawalnya saja. Sakitnya hanya sebentar." jawab salah satu dokter itu.

"Boss... semua sudah siap.! tinggal aba-aba dari boss." lapor si Assisten Boss besar.

"Lakukan...!" seru si Boss besar.

Percobaan itupun dilakukan. Serum gen campuran itu disuntikan ke lengan kanan gadis itu.

"Tingkat kestabilan pasien menurun ke 45%." kata Assisnten Boss besar.

Tak lama kemudian Serum itu berkerja. Hingga menimbulkan efek-efek perubahan genetik pada gadis itu.

Rambut mulai tumbuh. Gigi taring memanjang beberapa MM. Kulit mulai memucat. Dan wana mata pun berganti dari hijau ke merah.

Karena effek-effek ini. Sakit yang ditimbulkan pun bukan main.

gadis percobaan itu mulai teriak keras kesakitan karena effek Serum itu.

"Boss...! Tinggal Ketidak stabilan meninggkat 100%." kata Assisten Boss besar itu.

"Apa...?" ucap Boss besar itu.

"Tinggkat psikolog pun mulai naik hingga ke level 6." kata salah satu dokter pemantau.

Tiba-tiba tembok samping dari gedung itu hancur.

Masuklah dua orang yang menghancurkan tembok itu dengan menggunakan IS tersebut.

"Ruka...!" seru pria yang menaiki IS bewarna silver biru itu.

"Ehgg... aaaa...!" teriak Ruka kesakitan.

"Boss ..! Ada tamu...!" seru Assisten Boss besar. "Semuanya Bunuh mereka berdua...!" perintah si Boss Besar kepada semua orangnya.

"Ichika...! Aku akan tangani ini.. Kau pergi dan selamatkan Ruka dari sini." perintah Wanita yang menggunakan IS juga.

"Baiklah...!" jawab Pria itu.

Pria itu mencari Ruka yang berada ditengah ruangan itu. Sementara itu wanita yang juga menngendarai IS sedang beraksi membunuh para perlawanan dari perusahaan itu.

"Ruka ...! Dimana kau ...?" teriak Pria itu.

Tak lama pria itu melihat gadis itu terikat disebuah meja percobaan.

"Ruka...!" teriak pria itu.

"Eghhhh...!" ucap gadis itu sambil menahan sakit karena effek serum itu.

"Baiklah... Ayo kita pergi dari sini...!" ajak pria itu.

Perlahan-lahan gadis itu membuka matanya. Dan melihat pria itu sedang melapaskan ikatannya.

"Kau..." ucap Ruka dengan suara pelan. "Ya...! aku akan menyelamatkan mu... bertahanlah...!" kata pria itu.

_**flassback off.**_

"Jadi, kau ikut apa tidak...? dari pada tinggal dikota payah ini..." ucap si Kapten.

"Hem..." respon Ruka. "Jika disana kau sangat puas. Bisa makan tanpa harus bayar. Tanpa harus kerja." ucap lagi si Kapten.

"Heh... Disini juga gampang mencari makan." kata Ruka.

"Bagaimana ...? kau bahkan tak punya uang." kata si Kapten.

"Aku sudah belajar untuk hidup dengan menghisap darah. Aku sudah bunuh 400 orang disini." ucap Ruka dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Hemmm pastinya kau takkan membunuh disana kan..?" tanya Yamada.

"..." Ruka pun tak menjawab pertanyaan Yamada.

"Jadi, bagaimana...? jika disini kau takbisa bertemu adikku." ucap Chifuyu.

Ruka pun berpikir lagi. Jika ia tidak ikut ke Academy, ia tak bisa bertemu dengan Ichika. Bila ia ikut, ia bisa melepas kerinduannya terhadap Ichika dan tabane Shinonono.

"Baiklah... Aku akan pergi." jawab Ruka.

"Bagus..." ucap Chifuyu.

"Tapi, kau masih memberiku plajaran dan trik-trik khususkan kepadaku...? Orimura-Sensei.?" tanya Ruka.

"Tentu saja. Kemasi barang-barang mu dan kita pergi dari sini. Kami tunggu di mobil." kata Chifuyu.

"Em." jawab Ruka sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ruka sudah mengemasi barang-barangnya dan siap berangkat ke Academy IS itu.

"Kapten langsung saja." ucap Chifuyu. "Baiklah." jawab si Kapten.

mereka pun pergi kembali kebarrack untuk menaiki helicopter untuk menuju ke Academy IS.

-##-

_**Di IS Academy.**_

Para murid sedang bebas berkeliaran. Karena hari pertama masuk, mereka tidak belajar atau latiahan.

Ichika yang saat itu didalam dormitorinya.

"Huh... Akhirny selesai mendekorasi." kata Ichika. "Waktunya mandi, lalu tidur.!" seru nya lagi.

Ichika pun segera mandi.

Diluar itu, dikantin ada Charlotte dan Houki yang hendak makan seiang bersama.

"Houki, dimana yang lain...? katanya kita kan makan siang bersama.?" tanya Charlotte.

"Memang. Tapii kenapa mereka lama ya.?" tanya balik Houki.

Tak lama itu datanglah Laura, Cecilia, dan Lin.

"Itu mereka." kata Charlotte. "Hemmm... Kenapa mereka tak bersama Ichika.?" tanya Houki.

"Iya." kata Charlotte.

"Waahhh kalian sudah datang. Maaf membuat menunggu lama." ucap Cecilia.

"Eheheh tak apa lagian kami juga baru datang." kata Charlotte.

"Hemmm dimana Ichika.?" tanya Laura. "Hemm...?" tanya balik Houki.

"Dia tidak bersama kalian.?" tanya lagi Lin. "Tidak... Bukannya dia bersama kalian...?" jawab sekalian tanya lagi si Houki.

"Hmmm.. Ayo kita ke kamarnya." ajak Cecilia.

Kembali ke kamar Ichika.

"huhhh seger dah." ucap Ichika. "Waktunya tidur." timpalnya lagi.

Tebaring lah Ichika diatas kasurnya.

"Waahh... Ini lebih nyaman dari yang sebelumnya." kata Ichika.

Tak lama ia tertidur sesaat. Saat itu ia tertidur dan bermimpi dimana saat ia menyelamatkan seorang wanita sebelum kejadian Eternite.

"Uwah...?" kata Ichika. "Di dimana aku...?" timpalnya lagi.

ia berada dialam mimpinya sendiri. Berdiri disamping wanita itu yang terbaring melakukan percobaan penggabungan gen.

Ichika pun melihat wanita itu. Ia tidak ingat siapa wanita itu.

"Ehhh...? Di dia... sepertinya aku pernah lihat." kata Ichika. Tak lama itu datanglah wanita yang menggunakan baju putih itu yang pernah ditemu Ichika sebelumnya saat ia di tahun pertama.

"Egh...? kau... yang waktu itu." kata Ichika.

"Hai... Kita bertemu lagi... Kau tambah tinggi." jawab Wanita itu.

"Ya.." kata Ichika. "Apakah kau pernah bertemu dengannya...?" tanya Wanita itu.

"Eh... Aku pernah betemu kalau tidak salah. Aku tidak ingat." jawab Ichika.

"Coba kau cari tau dulu. Jika pernah. Ia akan senang." kata Wanita itu.

"Senang...?" tanya Ichika. "Ya senang. Karena sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu denganya." jawab Wanita itu.

"Bertemu...?" tanya lagi Ichika. "Kakak mu sedang berada di kota Eternite menjemputnya. Sesuai perkiraanku, kakak mu akan menempatkan dia dikelasmu."jawab Wanita itu.

"Waw jika benar begitu. Tapi aku masih kurang percaya denganmu." ucap Ichika.

"Percayalah. Ia akan datang besok. Dan bangunlah dari tidurmu. Teman-teman mu sedang menuju kesini. Atau tidak kau akan disiram air." kata Wanita itu.

Tak sempat membalas itu Ichika sudah terbangun.

"Waah...?" kata Ichika. "Huhh itu hanya mimpi." timpalnya lagi.

tak lama itu di bagian luar ruangan Ichika

"Ichika..! ini kami...!" panggil Houki. Ichika pun tak merespon.

"Hem...?" bingun Charlotte. "Ichika kami akan masuk..!" teriak Lin.

Hendak ingin membuka pintu kamar Ichika. Ichika sudah muncul duluan.

"Hehehe tidak usah repot-repot masuk." kata Ichika.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga." ucap Laura. "Hemm...? memang ada apa ini...? kalian rame-rame...?" tanya Ichika.

Mereka tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun. Malahan mereka semua memegang erat Ichika.

"Uwaaa...?" seru Ichika."A-ada apa ini...?" tannya lagi Ichika.

"Kami akan mengajak mu makan siang." jawab Charlotte.

"Heh... Ta-tapi tak harus begini kan..." kata Ichika.

Mereka tanpa basa-basi saat megandeng Ichika. Mencubit tubuh Ichika.

"Wa wawawawawa ..!" teriak Ichika. "Sekarang diam dan pergi ke kantin." ajak Houki.

"Ba-baiklah... Huh aku kena lagi." ucap Ichika.

Sementara itu, di perjalanan menuju Academy IS Ruka, sedang berpikir kalau halnya apakah Ichika senang bila bertemu dengan nya lagi dengan kondisi seperti itu.

"_Ichika... Tunggu aku." _ucap Ruka dalam hatinya.

Perjalanan memakan waktu yang agak lama.

-##-

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued... <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2 : Wanita itu Ruka Fuyumi

_**Infinite stratos : Wings of Aces.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Genre : Drama, Action, Humor, Sci-Fi, and Romance.<br>Characters : Ichika O., Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Charlotte D., Laura Bodewigg, Lin yin, Yamada-sensei, Orimura Chifuyu, Tabane Shinonono, Ruka Fuyumi.**_

_**Rated : T**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 02 : Wanita itu (Ruka Fuyumi).<em>

* * *

><p>Sore itu, ada Ichika yang sedang berjalan menuju dormitorinya. Dan ditengah jalan ia bertemu dengan Houki.<p>

"Ichika..?" panggil Houki. "Oh... Houki...? ada apa...?" jawab Ichika.

"Tunggu. Bisakah kita pulang bersama...?" tanya Houki.

"Haha... tentu saja. Lagian jalan menuju dormitori kita kan sama." jawab Ichika.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan dijalan setapak menuju dormitori mereka.

"Hey... kau tau Houki...?" tanya Ichika. "Tau mengenai apa...?" tanya balik Houki.

"Tahun ini kita akan kedatangan satu murid baru lagi." jawab Ichika.

"Wah bagus lah kalau begitu." kata Houki. "Apa kau tau kota yang bernama Eternite.?" tanya Ichika.

"Eternite.? Ya tentu saja. Saat kejadian itu besar-besaran itu aku tak pernah lupa dengan kota Eternite itu." jawab Houki.

"Baguslah kalau kau ternyata masih ingat." kata Ichika. "Memang kenapa kau menanyakan kota itu...?" tanya houki.

"Katanya. Anak baru itu berasal dari kota itu." jawab Ichika. "..." Houki pun terdiam.

"Dari mana kau tau akan hal ini...?" tanya Houki.

"Aku diberi tau." jawab Ichika. "Ya lah kau tau hal ini. Kakakmu kan yang memberitahukan mu.?" kata Houki.

"Bukan." jawab Ichika. "Lalu kalau bukan... jadi siapa...?" tanya Houki.

"Seseorang yang pernah kutemui sebelumnya. Tapi aku tidak tau namanya siapa." jawab Ichika. "Hah...?" bingung Houki.

"Ah sudahlah ... Aku juga jadi bingung." kata Ichika.

"Hah... kau yang memulainya." kata Houki sambil menoleh ke arah kanan.

"Ya aku tau..." ucap Ichika.

Sampai lah mereka di dalam gedung dormitori.

"Baiklah Houki. Sampai jumpa besok pagi." kata Ichika. "Ya. Sampai jumpa besok pagi." kata Houki.

-##-

_**Pada malam pukul 22.12 **_

Sampailah mereka ke Academy IS. Para murid yang berada di Academy itu tidak mendengar adanya suara ribut yang disebabkan helikopter.

Turunlah Yamada bersama dengan Ruka.

"Ruka... Ayo kita sudah sampai." kata Yamada. "Oh.." respon Ruka.

Saat turun dari helikopter itu ia melihat gedung besar dari Academy IS itu.

"Wah... Jadi ini sekolahnya.?" tanya Ruka. "Ya. Inilah dia." jawab Yamada.

"Besar sekali..." kata Ruka sambil tegakum melihat Academy itu.

"Baiklah Yamada. Bawa Ruka ke ruangannya dan beristirahatlah. Kau akan mulai sekolah besok. Semua peratalan sekolah sudah ada diruanngan mu." kata Chifuyu.

"Baiklah Orimura-sensei." ucap Ruka. "Hehe kau lebih cepat mengerti panggilan ku dari pada Ichika." kata Chifuyu.

"Kau pernah memberitahukan ku sebelumnya. Jadi aku masih ingat akan hal itu." jawab Ruka.

"Baiklah Ruka, kita pergi keruangan mu." ajak Yamada-sensei.

"Baik." jawab Ruka.

Pergilah Ruka dan Yamada menuju gedung dormitori untuk mengantar Ruka ke ruangannya.

-##-

_**Pagi, pukul 07.15**_

Pagi itu semua murid sudah masuk dalam kelasnya. Ichika yang kembali sekelas dengan teman seperjuangannya merasa ia akan tamat di gangguin oleh mereka.

Pelajaran pun dimulai waktu itu. Masuklah Chifuyu dan Yamada.

"Selamat datang kembali ke Academy ini." sambut Chifuyu.

"Jadi, Ichika bagai mana liburan di Tokyo tanpa ku.?" tanya Chifuyu.

"Uwaahhh menyebalkan. Kenapa juga aku harus bertemu dengan Ran dan Ori." jawab Ichika.

"Hahaha. Ternyata kau kurang menikmati liburanmu." ucap Chifuyu.

"Ya begitulah kira-kira." balas Ichika.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memperkenalkan murid baru." kata Yamada.

"Ah itu dia.." kata ichika dengan pelan. Dan langsung menatap Houki.

"Kau benar soal itu Ichika." kata Houki.

"Tenyata dia memang benar." kata Ichika.

"Anak baru. Silahakan masuk." panggil Orimura-sensei.

Masuklah Murid baru itu. Saat memasuki ruang kelas, Murid baru itu melihat Ichika yang duduk didepan. Dan para Murid didalam kelas itu agak terkejut melihat style Gothic Murid baru itu.

"_Ah ... I Ichika._." katannya dalam benak.

"Baiklah perkenalkan dirimu." perintah Yamada-sensei.

"Hai selamat pagi semua." sapa Murid baru itu.

"Pagi..." jawab semua murid itu.

"Perkenalkan. Nama ku Ruka Fuyumi. Keturunan keluarga Fuyumi terakhir. Aku berasal dari Eternite. Dan aku seorang..." katanya dan tak bisa berkata.

"Dan kau apa...?" tanya salah satu siswa.

"Dan aku... Ahh lupakan." jawab Ruka.

"Baiklah Kursi didekat jendela sana kosong. Kau bisa duduk disana." kata Orimura-sensei.

"Baik. Terimakasih sensei." ucap Ruka.

Ia duduk di belakang Houki.

"_Itu dia... aku agak ingat. Ruka.." _kata Ichika dalam benaknya.

"Baiklah. Kita akan turun kelapangan. Kita akan lihat trik dan tips apa yang kalian dapat selama ini." kata Orimura-sensei.

"Bagus..!" seru Rin. "Ayo kita kelapangan." ajak Cecilia.

Sebelum mereka pergi kelapangan, mereka pergi dahulu ke ruang ganti.

Saa menuju ruang ganti. Houki pergi dengan Ruka.

"Ehmm... Ruka...!" panggil Houki. Ruka pun berhenti.

"Ya..?" tanya Ruka. "Bisakah kita pergi bersama.?" tanya Houki.

"Tentu." jawab Ruka.

Saat itu Houki yang masih penasaran dengan Ruka, ia bertanya-tanya pada Ruka.

"Jadi, Ruka. Aku akan bertanya padamu. Maukah kau menjawabnya.?" tanya Houki.

"Urmmm..." respon Ruka. "Jika tidak kau sukai, tidak usah dijawab." kata Houki.

"Baiklah. Aapa itu...?" tanya Ruka. "Apa benar kau itu seorang Vampir.?" tanya Houki.

"..." Ruka pun tak merespon pertanyaan Houki.

"Ohh maaf. Jika itu membuatmu tidak enak." kata Houki.

"Oh... Tidak. Akan ku jawab. Aku ini setengah manusia dan setengah Vampir." jawab Ruka.

"Ohh... Tapi apakah kau meminum darah.?" tanya lagi Houki.

"Tidak.. Itu membuatku muntah. Tadinya saat aku tinggal di Eternite." jawab Ruka.

"Wahh... Berapa orang yang kau bunuh.?" tanya lagi Houki. "Sebentar, apa kau memang ingin tau...?" tanya balik Ruka.

"Ya...! karena itu terdengar menyenangkan." jawab Houki.

"Baiklah. Aku hampir membunuh seperempat dari kota Eternite dalam 2 malam." kata Ruka.

"Waah..." kata Houki. "kau agak aneh..." kata Ruka. "Itu karena aku kagum ..." jawab Houki.

"Fyuh..." desuh Ruka.

Sesampainya diruang ganti. Mereka berganti pakaian. Saat itu Houki yang berganti baju bersama Ruka, saat Ruka membuka bajunya. Ia melihat seperti tusukan di punggungnya. Dan Houki bertanya lagi.

"Ruka... Bekas apa itu...?" tanya Houki. "Ini...?" tunjuk Ruka.

"Ia itu..." jawab Houki. "Itu adalah bekas luka tusuk pedang." kata Ruka.

"Hah...?" bingung Houki. "Luka itu sampai tembus pas ditengah-tengah belahan payudara ku." jawab Ruka.

"Siapa yang melakukan itu.?" tanya Houki.

"Malam itu. Aku dan Kakaku bertarung. Aku tidak tau kenapa kakak ku ingin sekali membunuh ku." jawab Ruka.

"Begitu." kata Houki. "Kau ingin tau lebih dalam tentang ini.?" tanya Ruka.

"Ehehehe ti-tidak usah." jawab Houki.

Setelah mereka dari ruang ganti, mereka keluar kelapangan.

Semua sudah memulai latihan dan berbagi trik dan tips menggunakan IS.

"Kau punya IS personal..?" tanya Houki. "Ya..." jawab Ruka. "Ayo keluarkan. Aku ingin melihatmu." kata Houki.

"Aku tidak mau." jawab Ruka. "Ke-kenapa...?" tanya Houki.

"Aku tak mau megulangi itu lagi." jawab Ruka. "Mengulangi apa...?" tanya lagi Houki.

"Sebaiknya kita lupakan itu." jawab Ruka.

"Baiklah. Terserah padamu." kata Houki. Houki pun mengeluarkan personal IS nya.

Ruka hanya bisa terduduk dan melihat mereka mengendarai IS.

Datanglah Chifuyu yang menemani Ruka duduk disitu.

"Emmm Ruka Fuyumi..." panggil Chifuyu.

"Orimura-sensei." respon Ruka. "Kau sudah berganti baju. Tapi kenapa kau tak mengeluarkan mesin itu..?" tanya Chifuyu.

"Aku... Tidak ingin mengulangi itu lagi." jawab Ruka.

"Ohh... Jadi kau masih trauma dengan hal itu...?" tanya Chifuyu.

"Ya begitulah kira-kira." jawab Ruka. "Kau tidak menemui Ichika.?" tanya lagi Chifuyu.

"Ichika...?" tanya balik Ruka.

"Ya... kenapa kau tidak memenemuinya.?" kata Chifuyu.

"Aku tidak tau..." jawab Ruka sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Begitu..." kata Chifuyu.

Dan tiba-tiba Ruka pun berdiri. "Aada apa...?" tanya Chifuyu.

"..." Ruka pun tidak mejawab Chifuyu dan langsung pergi meninggalkan lapangan begitu saja.

-##-

Saat malam menjelang. Semua murid berada dikantin untuk makan malam bersama.

Tapi, tidak dengan Ichika, Houki, dan Ruka. Tapi orang itu tak mempedulikannya.

Di luar itu. Ichika dan Houki yang berada di tempat duduk diatas lapangan itu seperti lapangan bola, sedang jalan-jalan sedikit mencari udara segar.

"Jadi, Ichika... Kau sudah ingat tentang Ruka...?" tanya Houki.

"Belum... Aku hanya ingat sedikit saja." jawab Ichika.

Saat ingin bertanya lagi. Merea berdua melihat Ruka yang berdiri ditangah lapangan.

"Lihat... Itu Ruka.." tunjuk Ichika. "Sedang apa dia...?" tanya Houki.

"Aku juga tidak tau." jawab Ichika. "Aku akan memanggil kakak ku kesini." timpalnya lagi.

"Lakukanlah Ichika ... cepat..!" bentak Houki.

Ichika pun langsung menghubungi kakaknya Chifuyu.

"Hallo...?" tanya Chifuyu. "Kakak... kemarilah kau harus beritahukan ini kepada ku..." kata Ichika.

"Apa...?" tanya lagi Chifuyu. "Pokoknya kemarilah... ke tempat penonton. Cepat." kata Ichika.

"Baiklah..." jawab Chifuyu.

Chifuyu segera menuju ketempat Ichika dan Houki. Beberapa menit kemudian sampailah Chifuyu.

"Ada apa ...?" tanya Chifuyu. "Kau harus beritahu aku soal itu." tunjuk Ichika ke arah Ruka.

"Ruka...?" tanya Chifuyu. "Ya..." jawab Ichika. "Sedang apa dia.?" tanya Chifuyu.

"Kelihatnnya ia ingin mengeluarkan IS nya." jawab Houki. "Kita lihat saja." kata Chifuyu.

turun ke tengah lapangan dimana Ruka berdiri.

"Baiklah. Kita akan mengeluarkan mesin itu." katanya sambil mengenggam tangan kanannya.

"Fokus... Heh...!" seru Ruka sambil mengayunkan tangan kanannya yang bercahaya ke kanan.

Ichika, Houki, dan Chifuyu pun melihat hal itu.

Tak disangka Ruka kembali berani untuk memanggil kembali mesin personal IS nya yang bernama "_Shouna"_.

"Jadi, itu IS personalnya." kata Ichika. "..." Houki yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Taukah kalian berdua. Nama IS nya adalah "_ Shouna "_. Dan itu buatan khusus dari tabane." kata Chifuyu.

"Tabane...?" tanya Houki. "Ya benar." jawab Chifuyu.

Ruka yang memanggil IS nya kembali pun tidak merasa senang atau pun sedih.

Tak sengaja Ichika bersin, Ruka pun mendengar itu. "Huaaaaccimm..!" ucap Ichika. "Hahmm...?" kaget Ruka.

"Bagaimana kau ini Ichika." kata Houki. "Maaf salah ku." jawab Ichika.

"Ah...? Ichika, Houki, Orimura-sensei." kata Ruka sambil melihat mereka.

"Hai...! IS yang bagus..!" seru Ichika. "Ah...? A-aku..." respon Ruka yang panik dan langsung mensummon kembali IS nya dan kabur dari area lapangan.

"Kenapa dia pergi...?" tanya Ichika. "Karena kau telah mengacaukannya Ichika..!" bentak Houki.

"Ehehehehe...!" tawa kecil Ichika.

Saat itu Ruka yang berada didalam ruangannya berpikir kalau ia telah dilihat orang lian menggunakan mesin yang membuat ia membunuh temannya sendiri.

"A-aku..." katanya sambil melihat kedua tangannya. "Payah...! egh..!" bentanya sambil memukul meja.

-##-

Keesokan harinya. Kembali mereka semua turun kelapangan.

Ichika menghampiri Ruka yang berdiri didekat Charlotte.

"Hey... Ruka.." kata Ichika. "Ah...? I-Ichika...?" bingung Ruka.

"Aku ingin kau menggunakan IS mu dan berduellah melawan kami." kata Ichika.

"A-apa...?" kejut Ruka. "Ehehe... Ayolah... Kau kan lebih tau trik dan tips IS mu." kata Ichika. "Tapi..." kata Ruka. "Ayolaah sekali saja. Kami ingin melihat kemampuanmu." potong Ichika. Ruka langsung menatap Chifuyu. "Lakukan." ucap Chifuyu.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." jawab Ruka.

Ichika, Houki, Laura, Dan Charlotte sudah mengeluarkan IS nya. Cecilia tidak ikut karena dia absen sakit.

"Ayo Ruka... Keluarkan IS mu." kata Houki.

"Baiklah.." jawab Ruka. Tiba-tiba bersinarlah tangan kanan Ruka berwarna biru. Dan ia mengayunkannya kesamping kanan. Dan IS nya sudah terpiloti.

"Wahh..." kagum Charlotte. "Bagus sekali. Apa nama IS mu Ruka.?" tanya salah satu siswi sekelasnya.

"Ini... Namanya "_Shouna"_ ". jawab Ruka.

"Baiklah...! Ayo kita mulai..." seru Ichika yang langsung mengeluarkan senjatanya.

Ruka tidak gempar dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Bahkan ia tidak mengeluarkan senjatanya.

"Ada apa...? kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkan senjatamu...?" tanya Houki.

"..." Ruka pun tak menjawab pertanyaan Houki. Ia hanya diam dan memandangi lawannya.

Tiba-tiba Ruka memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan...?" tanya Laura. "Tidak tau.." jawab Charlotte.

Dan setelah 3 detik menutup mata, ia mulai membuka kedua matanya. Mata sebelah kanan berubah menjadi warna biru.

"Apa...?" kejut Houki. "Ma-matanya...!" seru Ichika.

"kenapa bisa seperti itu...?" tanya Charlotte. "Tidak tau. Tapi mari kita kalahkan Ruka..!" seru Ichika.

"Silahkan coba kalau kalian bisa" ucap Ruka.

"Sombong sekali." kata Charlotte. "Baiklah... Byakushiki...!" teriak Ichika dan langsung menyerang Ruka.

"Hiaaa...!" seru Ichika. Hendak menebaskan pedangnya, Ruka sudah tidak ada didepannya.

"Apa...?" kaget Ichika. "Kemana dia pergi.?" tanya Laura.

Charlotte pun menembakaan senjatanya ke segala arah tapi tidak berhasil.

"Kemana dia...?" tanya Houki.

Tiba-tiba ia muncul di depan Laura dengan aura pecahan-pecahan crystal.

"Apa...? Laura...!" teriak Ichika. "Egh...! makan ini..!" seru Laura.

Hendak menembak Ruka, Ruka menyerang duluan dan membelah cannon milik Laura. Laura pun out dari duel.

"Apa...?" seru Ichika. "Hemmmpp..! 3 lagi." kata Ruka.

Ruka pun segera menggunakan ignition booster kearah Charlotte.  
>Charlotte pun menembaki Ruka.<p>

Tapi peluru itu tertahan oleh aura crystal IS _ Shouna _punya Ruka.

"Apa...?" kejut Charlotte. Ruka menebaskan pedangnya. Sebelum sampai tebasan itu, Ruka lagi-lagi menghilang.

"Sial...? ia mengintai macam pradator." kata Ichika.

Tiba-tiba ia muncul disamping Houki. Dan Ruka menebaskan pedangnya ke Houki. Houki pun terpental jauh sampai menghancurkan pembatas.

"Houki..!" teriak Charlotte dan Ichika. "Kau...!" bentak Ichika.

"Ichika...! jangan ceroboh..!" seru Charlotte.

Ichika menyerang Ruka dari serangan itu dapat ditangkis oleh Ruka.

"Sial...!" kata Ichika dengan lantang. Dan Charlotte pun menembaki Ruka.

Tapi tembakan itu tak satupun menyentuh Ruka.

Tiba-tiba dari pandangan ichika ia menghilang lagi. "Apa..?" kaget Ichika.

Di piggiran Houki yang terkena tebasan Ruka, kembali bangkit dan masuk ke arena duel.

"Dimana dia..?" tanya Houki. "Aku tak tau." jawab Ichika.

Tiba-tiba ia muncul juga didepan Charlotte tapi kali ini ia tidak menggunakan pedangnya. Ia hanya menggunakan tangan kosong.

"Eghg...?" seru Charlotte. Ruka tanpa bicara sedikitpun langsung meninju Charlotte. Charlotte terpental jauh dan tak bisa kembali ke Arena karena sistem Shield nya hancur.

"Charlotte.!" teriak Ichika. Dan lagi-lagi Ruka menghilang.

"Sial...! Kenapa ia slalu menghilang.?" tanya Ichika.

"Ichika..!" panggila Chifuyu. "Hah...?" respon Ichika. "Itu adalah sebuah trick yang diambil dari Byakushiki." kata Chifuyu.

"Apa...? trik dari Byakushiki.?" tanya Ichika.

"Fokus Ichika..!" bentak Houki. Mereka pun terus melacak sinyal Ruka. Tapi tidak terdeteksi sama sekali.

Rupanya ia sudah berada dibawah mereka.

"Hei kalian sudah lelah...?" tanya Ruka. "Eheh...! itu dia...!" seru Ichika.

"Egh...!" kata Houki dan langsung mengeluarkan skill swordsmasternya yaitu skill Detronade pro Swords beam. yang bisa menciptakan ledakan sangant dasyat jika terkena sasaran.

"Swords beam..!" seru Houki. Ruka menatap serangan itu.

"Hehehe..." tawa kecil Ruka. Dengan menunjukkan pedangnya kerah skill itu, skill itu langsung meledak di udara.

"Apa...?" kejut merekas semua.

"Baiklah... Giliran ku...!" seru Ruka. "Egh...?" ucap Houki.

Tanpa basa-basi Ruka menghajar Houki dan Ichika. yang pertama dihajar adalah Houki.

Saat ingin hendak menghindar. Tapi ia tak bisa. Ruka langsung menusukan pedangnya ke Booster Akatsubaki.

"Sial...!" bentak Houki. Ruka pun menebas sekali pedangnya kearah Houki. Houki pun terpental lagi. Kali ini lebih keras. Sampai-sampai menghilangkan IS nya dan berubah ke mode Off.

"Houki..!" teriak Ichika. "Kau...!" timpalnya lagi.

Houki pun berdiri. "Ichika...! bertarunglah tanpa ku. Aku baik-baik saja.!" seru Houki.

"Ahh..? Ho-Houki...? Baiklah...!" seru Ichika. Ichika langsung mengaktifkan kekuatan pedangnya.

"Itu..." kata Ruka yang sidikit terkejut. "Ehehehe baiklah. Waktunya pembalasan." kata Ichika.

"..." Ruka hanya diam dan menatap Ichika.

Ichika pun langsung menyerag Ruka. "Ehaaagh..!" seru Ichika. Serangan pun tertangkis.

Melihat itu, shield energi ichika turun sampai 12%.

"Apa...? jangan sekarang...!" seru Ichika. "Ichika.." ucap lembut Ruka.

"Sial...!" bentak Ichika. Dengan energi yang berkurang. Pedang Byakushiki pun kembali ke mode normal.

Tapi Ichika berhasil menebas Ruka. Ruka pun terpental cukup jauh. Tapi, shield Energi Ruka tidak berkurang sama sekali.

"Orimura-sensei. Kenapa Shield energi punya Ruka tidak berkurang sams sekali.?" tanya Houki.

"Jika dilihat. Shouna buatan tabane. Di rancang khusus untuk beradaptasi dengan pikiran dan kekuatan sang pilot. Dan mungkin karena bisa menggabungkan kekuatan sang pilot dengan IS. Maka Shield Energi nya tak berkurang sama sekali. Itu skill yang sangat langka." jawab Chifuyu.

Tiba-tiba Tabane Shinonono sudah berada dibelakang mereka.

"Hai...!" sapa Tabane. "Ah...?" kejut Chifuyu. "Kakak...?" ucap Houki.

"Lama tidak berjumpa setelah tahun pertama.!" seru Tabane. "Huh... kau masih sama saja." kata Chifuyu.

"Oh...? i-itu...?" tanya Tabane yang terbata-bata melihat IS Ruka.

"Ya... mahakarya buatan mu." jawab Chifuyu. "It-itu... Shouna.!" seru Tabane.

"..." Houki pun terdiam. "Jadi, dia sudah mulai berani menggunakan itu lagi... baguus...!" kata Tabane.

Sementara itu kembali ke arena duel. Ruka yang terpental oleh tebasan Ichika pun mulai bangkit kembali.

"Byakushiki berikan status Shouna.!" kata Ichika. "_**Status Downloading." **_kata komputer Byakushiki.

"_**Downloading complete. Status Shouna. Damage : 08%. Energi Shield : 100%. Physical pilot : 3%."**_ pemberian status Byakushiki ke Shouna.

"Uwa...? Shield energinya...!" seru Ichika yang kebingungan melihat Shield Energi Shouna yang tak berkurang sama sekali.

"Baiklah Ichika giliran ku." kata Ruka sambil menatap Ichika.

"Egh...!" desuh Ichika. Ruka tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapan semua orang.

"Sial...? kemana dia.?" tanya Ichika yang makin kebingungan.

Dia atas itu ditempat duduk penonton, Tabane yang merancang itu pun kaget.

"Uwah...? kenapa ia bisa mnghilang...?" tanya Tabane. "Kau kan yang merancangnya, kenapa kau tanya kami... Seharusnya kau tau." jawab Chifuyu.

"Aku tak pernah menemukan sistem untuk menghilang dan mengeluarkan aura crystal itu." kata Tabane. "Jadi, dari mana ia dapatkan sistem itu...?" tanya Houki.

"Jadi seperti itu. Mungkin itu adalah tips yang kuajarkan." jawab Chifuyu.

"Apa...?" kaget Houki. "Atau mungkin karena metoda penggabungan kekuatan atara pilot dan IS." kat Chifuyu.

Kembali ke arena duel. Disana masih ada Ichika yang sempat menjadi bingung sekali. Karena ia berduel dengan Ruka yang menghilang entah kemana.

"Sial...!" seru Ichika. Tiba-tiba ia muncul dibelakang Ichika.

"Dibelakang..!" kata Ichika dan langsung mengayunkan pedangnya kebelakangnya. Tapi Ruka kembali menghilang. Jadi Ichika hanya memukul pecahan-pecahan Crystal.

"Sial...!" seru Ichika. Tanpa basa-basi Ruka pun langsung menampakan dirinya dari arah depan Ichika dan menebaskan pedangnya.

"Apa...?" kaget Ichika. "Haaaaaaaaaa...!" teriak Ruka.

Karena saking cepatnya. Ichika tak sempat menghindar.

"Aaa...!" teriak Ichika. "Eghhhh...! Sonic Boom..!" seru Ruka.

Keluarkan serangan sonic seperti Sword beam milik Houki. Tetapi bentuknya tidak besar dan panjang. Melainkan sedikit kecil dari Sword beam dan serangannya itu double.

"Aaaa...!" teriak Ichika. Ichika pun terkena serangan itu. Terpental ke pembatas sampai-sampai meretakkan pemabatas. Hingga Shield energinya habis total.

"Ichika...?" seru Charlotte, Houki, dan Laura.

"Egh... A-aku kalah..." kata Ichika yang melemah dan terjatuh dari ketinggian.

"..." respon Ruka yang diam dan melihat Ichika tejatuh.

"Ruka...!" teriak Houki. Mendengar itu pun Ruka langsung menyelamatkan Ichika.

"Ha...?" kata Ichika. "Hehe..." tawa kecil Ruka.

Sampailah mereka diatas tanah. Ruka pun langsung melepaskan gengamannya.

Para murid segera ke tempat Ichika dan Ruka.

"Wah... Kau hebat sekai Ruka." ucap Ichika. "..." respon Ruka hanya diam.

"Ka-Chan...!" seru Tabane. "Ah...! Tabane...!" seru balik Ruka.

"Wuah... kau hebat sekali Ruka. Dari mana kau dapatkan komponen luar itu...?" tanya Tabane.

"Maksudnya...?" tanya balik Ruka. "Skill kuat itu. Dan yang bisa menghilang.?" tanya lagi Tabane.

"Ohh... Itu aku mempelajarinya sendiri..." jawab Ruka. "Wahhhh..." kagum semua murid.

"Kau bisa berdiri...?" tanya Ruka yang sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Ichika.

"..." Ichika hanya diam dan memegang uluran tangan Ruka.

"Wahhh Ruka... pedang nya itu besar sekali.? itu pedang apa...?" tanya Ichika.

"Ini... Hanya gabungan. Hanya 3 bagian. Namanya Nomvus.." jawab Ruka.

"Wah..." kagum Ichika.

Ruka meng-nonaktifkan IS nya. Juga dengan mengayunkan tangan kanannya kekanan. IS milik Ruka pun telah disummon ke off mode.

Tapi tangan Ruka masih tetap mengeluarkan sinar biru muda.

"Kenapa... Alat summon mu tidak terlihat Ruka...?" tanya Ichika.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Padahal waktu itu terlihat dan bagus. Aku sampai lupa seperti apa bentuknya." jawab Ruka.

"Ohhh..." ucap Ichika. Dan tak berkata apa pun lagi, Ruka langsung pergi ke ruang ganti.

"Sikapnya tidak berubah dari dulu...hemppp..." kata Tabane.

"Ya itulah Ruka." jawab Chifuyu. "Eee Tabane-chan bisa beri tau apa sistem dan komponen IS milik Ruka...?" tanya Ichika.

"Ya... Komponen dan Sistem IS nya Ruka itu aku rancang 89% berbeda dari IS kalian. Shiled energi biasa kalian hanya samapai dia 4000. Shield energi milik Shouna itu sekitar 7500." jawab Tabane.

"Apa...?" kejut mereka.

"Ya... Sistem IS kalian menggunakan sistem Evony Relic . IS kalian hanya bisa berrevolusi sampai ke Shift dua saja kan. IS milik Ruka menggunakan sistem A.C.E. (Ancient Concept Etern) merupakan penggabungan seri IS One winged Angel dan IS biasa. Evolusinya sampai ke Shift tiga." kata Tabane.

"..." semua hanya bisa diam.

"Shift satu itu namanya Shouna. Shift dua itu namanya Meta Invio. Shift tiga itu namanya Aces. Kemungkinan di tahap evolusi ke Aces itu bagian sayap akan juga berevolusi dengan sayap asli. Jadi sayap Aces akan jauh lebih indah dan besar dari yang sebelumnya." kata Tabane.

"Wah... Itu keren sekali." kata Charlotte. "Cukup penjelasan hari ini. Sekarang pergi ke ruang ganti dan pergi makan siang." perintah Chifuyu.

"Baik... !" jawab semua Murid.

Semua murid pergi keruang ganti dan setelah itu pergi ke kantin.

Sementara itu Ichika yang sedang berjalan menuju kantin melewati ruangan Ruka.

Ia tak lupa mengajak Ruka untuk makan siang bersama.

"Oh iya Ruka..." kata Ichika. Ichika pergi ke ruangan Ruka.

dan mengetuk pintu kamar Ruka. "Ruka...? Ini aku Ichika." kata Ichika.

"Oh iya... A-ada apa Ichika...?" tanya Ruka. "Kau ingin makan Siang bersama tidak...? kalau kau iya, ayo kita pergi sekarang." jawab Ichika.

"Oh... i-iya sebentar Ichika." ucap Ruka dari dalam kamarnya.

Tak lama keluarlah Ruka. "Ehh... Hai I-Ichika." sapa Ruka.

"Ayo kita pergi ke kantin." ajak Ichika. "Ya..." jawab Ruka.

Mereka pun pergi ke kantin bersama. Disana mereka makan siang bersama dengan Houki, Charlotte, Rin, dan Laura.

"Ayo... Selamata makan..." kata Ichika sambil memegang sumpitnya.

"Selamat makan..." ucap juga dari mulut Charlotte.

Mereka pun makan bersama. Ruka yang saat itu tergila-gila dengan minuman coca-cola, hadir di meja makan mereka.

"Wahh... Coca-cola...!" seru Charlotte. "Apa...?" teriak Ruka.

"A-ada apa Ruka...?" tanya mereka. "Co-co-coca cola...?" katanya dengan expresi shock.

Datang lah Chifuyu ke meja makan mereka dan berkata. "Kalian tau..?" tanya Chifuyu.

"Tau apa...?" tanya balik Ichika. "Ruka itu tergila-gila dengan coca-cola. Jadi jangan berikan dia banyak." jawab Chifuyu.

"Ha...? Gila coca-cola.?" bingung mereka semua. "Haha..." tawa Chifuyu.

"Aku inginkan itu...!" seru Ruka. "Baik.." kata Ichika.

Saat minuman itu sudah terhidangkan di depan mata Ruka. Tanpa basa-basi Ruka langsung meminum minuman itu.

"Uwaaaah..." ucap Ruka yang terlihat mabuk coca-cola. "Ruka apa kau tak apa...?" tanya Houki.

"Eeeeehhhhmmm..." respon Ruka yang langsung terjatuh dari kursi.

"Ruka..!" seru mereka semua.

"Aku baru tau kalau didunia ada vampir jenis baru yang membenci darah. Tapi malah gila dengan coca-cola." kata Laura.

"Karena ia memang bukan sepenuhnya vampir." jawab Houki.

"Ahahaha ... Orang yang lucu." kata Ichika.

-##-

_**Di sebuah tebing yang mengarah ke IS Academy.**_

Diaatas itu berdirilah seorang wanita yang juga menggunakan IS nya. dan memandang kearah Academy itu.

"Ternyata kau disana.. Ruka Fuyumi." kata Wanita itu. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." timpal wanita itu lagi.

Dan lalu Wanita itu pergi dari tebing itu.

-##-

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_


End file.
